Distractions
by fantasybookworm08
Summary: Alice attempts to distract Jasper from the smell of humans during class, using his special ability to her advantage. Unfortunately, this backfires a bit on Edward. Rated T for allusions to sexual activity.


**A/N: Hello, just wanted to mention that this is my first Twilight fic, though I've written in other fandoms. I randomly had the idea for this one-shot the other night and had the sudden urge to try writing it out. I thought it turned out alright and decided to post it and see what other Twilight fans thought. A shout out to my lovely beta, Amy, and please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Btw, I do not own any of the awesome vampires in this story, they're all Stephenie Meyers'. I would have some fun with Jasper if he were mine, though, hehe.**

* * *

Distractions

Alice POV

I sighed faintly, bored beyond all reason. My English teacher, Mrs. Brockwell, was up front, lecturing about the play Oedipus Rex. Sure, it was a perfectly good piece of literature, one that I rather enjoyed. But I'd read it five times by now, and I was getting sick of listening to people discuss how the themes of light and dark were shown throughout the play.

I mentally went through my list of normal class past times. I'd already spent first hour looking into the future for my family, shying away from some of the more disturbing images brought on by Emmett and Rose's decisions. I really didn't understand what inspired half of their ideas. Even someone from the porn industry would be impressed with their imaginations.

Second hour had been spent thinking about all of the movies and books that I was planning to buy next time I managed to drag someone shopping in Seattle with me. I also considered my choices for my next shopping victim. Emmett was out, having gone with me last time. I had finally agreed to my desperate family's request that I never take one of them on two shopping trips in a row. Rose would start complaining the second she got bored, which was usually after the second or third store. Edward had become increasingly difficult to pry away from Bella. Of course, I could always take her with us, but with her uncanny ability to attract trouble, it was really better to avoid taking her to a large city. I had finally decided on taking Jasper with me again. He was inevitably my shopping partner whenever I couldn't convince someone else. I enjoyed having him with me, finding it impossible to not want his company. But I felt guilty putting him in a position where he would be surrounded by humans and the horrible thirst they provoked. However, I knew he found it harder to remain behind, letting me go into whatever dangers he imagined would be able to harm me. So I settled for taking him and doing my best to distract him from the burning thirst.

Third hour had been spent actually listening to the classroom conversation. The class was US History, and my teacher was easily distracted from his lectures by talk of current events. I had listened curiously to what was going on in the human world, even making a few comments of my own.

I had skipped fourth hour with Jasper, both of us bored by classes and Jasper wanting a brief respite from the surrounding clouds of human scent. We had gone for a quiet drive, content to be in each other's presence. We had reluctantly come back for the rest of the school day. All of us had already had to skip school twice this week because of a rare stretch of sunlight that fell over Forks. We didn't want to call any more attention to any random absences.

Fifth hour, which was trigonometry, had passed by quickly after I finished the worksheet given to the class by the substitute teacher. I had Rose in that class, and we'd spent the rest of the hour talking about random things. It was nice to have a sister, even if she could be prickly sometimes.

And now it was sixth hour, and I had run out of things to think about. I glanced around the room, hoping for something to inspire me. My eyes fell first on Edward, sitting a few seats over and one row ahead. He was staring just above Mrs. Brockwell's head, his expression faintly interested. I knew it was just a mask. His knowledge of the play was even more extensive than mine, having written a thirty-page paper on it once for a college course back in the seventies. I wondered idly what he was thinking about. Probably Bella. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch just a bit towards the ceiling and knew that I'd guessed right. I rolled my eyes. Like it was hard to guess his train of thoughts these days.

Bored by my predictable brother, I continued to look around the classroom, searching for an interesting distraction. My eyes fell on the other 'sibling' I had in this class. Of course, he was much less my sibling and much more my husband. I frowned faintly as I watched Jasper's set features. I could almost feel the pain he was always consumed by while surrounded by so many humans. He was so determined to fit in with us, to be as good as the rest of us at resisting the sweet call of blood. I wished it was less difficult for him. But there was very little I could do, outside of distracting him.

My eyes lit up as I latched onto that thought. Perhaps I could kill two birds with one stone here. Distract Jazz from the torturous smell of blood. Distract myself from the horrible boredom. I smiled ever so faintly as I pondered what I could do. The smile grew slightly as I latched onto an old favorite pastime. Sometimes I really enjoyed Jasper's special power.

I cast around in my memories for a suitable one. I picked one of my particular favorites, a night from earlier this year. It had been one of the few times that Jazz had ever been able to surprise me, only because I had been distracted by watching out for Victoria. James had only just been taken care of, and everyone had still been worried that she'd be out for revenge for the death of her mate. I smiled fondly, falling into the memory.

_"Alice, can you come up here for a moment?" I heard Jazz's voice float down the stairs. I sighed faintly, setting aside the book that I had been making an attempt to read. It had been a hopeless endeavor anyway. I didn't bother to wonder what he needed me for. I was still watching Victoria's movements in my mind, her headlong rush through a strange pine forest that was eerily quiet. I made my way up the stairs and down the hall to our room, where his voice was coming from._

_"Jazz, what is it?" I asked, opening the door. I stopped short and blinked in surprise._

_Jasper was standing on the far side of the room, wearing a beautiful black suit, with a gold vest that perfectly matched the shade of his eyes. Between us there were rose petals scattered everywhere, and lit candles on every flat surface. They completely illuminated the room, and filled the air with vanilla, my favorite scent after Jasper's smell. The atmosphere in the room was completed with soft, classical music emanating from our cd player. Jasper had evidently just started it, not wanting me to hear it on my way in._

_I fumbled for something to say as I looked around me. I finally glanced up into Jasper's eyes. He was practically glowing with happiness and a bit of smugness at having finally been able to surprise me. I couldn't help but smile back at him as he stepped towards me slowly._

_"May I have this dance, miss?" he asked, falling into his old Southern drawl a bit. My smile widened; I loved hearing that old accent and he knew it well._

_"Jazz, I'm not dressed right..." I protested, wishing I looked half as good as he did in that tux. He swiftly took my hand and pulled me close._

_"You look perfect," he said firmly, swaying me gently in time to the music. I reluctantly fell into time with him, our bodies matching movements perfectly. We danced for several quiet moments. I wasn't sure whether Jasper was helping, or if it was only the atmosphere that calmed me, but I could feel my worries about Victoria slipping to the back of my mind, my vigilant watch of her activities fading to nothing, as I let myself relax in his arms. He smiled in satisfaction as he felt my muscles loosen._

_"Good. You need a break from watching," he murmured, lower his head to kiss me gently. I leaned eagerly into him, burying my nose into his neck. I stayed there for several long minutes, re-memorizing his delicious scent. After a moment I pulled back and looked around the room again._

_"...You do realize this is terribly corny, don't you?" I couldn't resist teasing him. He gave me a shy grin._

_"Yeah, I know. I wasn't sure whether you'd appreciate this more, or just me standing here in boxers," he teased back. I laughed softly._

_"Well, this is all very nice and beautiful, and incredibly thoughtful..." I paused to kiss him, my hands already traveling to the edges of his suit coat and pulling it down his shoulders. "But the second option is sounding better by the moment." He grinned, pulling me in for another kiss as he joined my efforts to rid him of the fancy suit._

I smiled happily as I recalled the events that followed that pleasant surprise. I felt the stirrings of arousal being pulled forth from the memories and dug up more memories to fuel the fire. I watched Jasper out of the corners of my eyes, wondering how long it would take him to pick up on my current feelings.

It didn't take long.

I bit back a giggle as I saw him stiffen, just the slightest bit, in surprise. He turned his head a half a degree towards me, then looked back towards the front, shifting in his chair. I continued with my line of thought, switching over to daydreams of possible future bedroom memories. I was beginning to get frustrated, having Jasper so close to me, and being unable to actually touch him, but glancing at him again, I could see my efforts were well worth it. He had now crossed his legs, attempting to make the change of position look casual. Knowing very well what he was trying to hide, I bit my lip hard to keep back a laugh. I quickly turned my eyes back towards the front, trying to keep myself calm.

Unfortunately, I happened to catch a glimpse of Edward on the way. My poor brother had evidently been unable to completely block out all of the memories and daydreams I had just paraded through my mind. His hand was in his lap and balled into a fist, and I could see the corners of his mouth turned down slightly in disgust. I bit my lip again to keep back another laugh, wondering how I'd forgotten what this idea would do to Edward.

_Sorry, I was trying to distract Jasper from the smell of blood_, I apologized mentally, still fighting back giggles. I saw his shoulders heave in the faintest of sighs. He turned his head casually, pretending to look at the clock above the door and I could see him roll his eyes just a tiny bit.

_Well, it did work_, I told him as I tried hard not to grin. I glanced at the clock myself, wanting even more to get out of this class. Only twenty minutes left. I wondered whether it'd be worth it to continue daydreaming about what Jazz and I could do, or if I should give them both a break. It was going to be awkward enough for Jazz to leave class unless he managed to calm down before it ended. I glanced at Edward again and found him giving me a faint pleading look. I held back another round of giggles.

_Alright, fine._ I started flipping through our literature book quietly, looking for something else to distract me during the last stretch of class.

I sighed in relief as the bell rang, quickly scooping up my textbook and notebook and making my way over to Edward and Jasper. I tried to avoid a resemblance to the Cheshire Cat as they both glared at me.

"So. Boring day, huh?" I asked cheerfully, leading the way into the hall. I could still feel Edward glaring at me as we easily made our way through the school towards the parking lot.

"Do me a favor and find a different way to past the time next time you're bored in English," he grumbled quietly. "I feel a burning urge to take my brain out of my head and scrub it with steel wool."

Jasper didn't say anything as long as we were still surrounded by humans, preferring to breath as little as possible, but I noticed he was holding his books rather lower than usual. I started laughing, drawing more glares from both of them. I was cut off abruptly as a surge of lust hit me, turning my burst of laughter into a gasp of shock. Jasper smirked triumphantly at my sudden silence. Edward groaned, presumably at whatever Jasper was thinking now.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked as we approached him and Rosalie, standing by her convertible.

"Oh, we're just having some fun with Edward," Jasper spoke up, feeling better outside with the fresh air. I was still rather distracted by his revenge.

"Please, please Rose, let me ride with you two," Edward begged. Rose blinked, glancing at me and Jasper.

"I dunno, bro, I kind of like this particular brand of fun," Emmett joked with a wicked grin. Edward blanched, obviously recalling all of the previous times he'd had to put up with Emmett or Rose's thoughts. I knew theirs were bound to be far worse than either mine or Jasper's could be. Rose started to grin slightly.

"Sorry Edward, I doubt you'd be much better off with one of us," she apologized, not looking all that apologetic. Edward groaned.

"How come none of you can bring yourselves to have the least bit of pity for me? It's not like I asked for this," he groused. We all chuckled at him.

"That's just what you get for being all superior," Emmett teased him.

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like we can help it," Jasper joined in. "We're all just horny, horny vampires." He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close. I laughed slightly, returning the favor. I blinked, my family disappearing from view as a vision took hold. I saw Jasper and I, racing up the steps back at the house, heading for our bedroom. Jasper caught me as we reached the hallway and carried me into the room, tossing me gently on the bed as I laughed. I waited eagerly for the vision to continue, but it was suddenly cut short as I was rather rudely jostled, nearly falling down. I looked around in confusion to see that Edward had shoved Jasper into me, trying desperately to stop the vision before it got to anything very explicit.

"What'd you do that for?" Jasper complained. I giggled.

"Relax, Jazz, he was trying to avoid seeing what I was seeing," I told him, pulling him close again.

"And what were you seeing?" he asked, his voice deepening slightly. I shivered slightly, opening my mouth to reply.

"Stop!" Edward yelped. "At least let me get away from here." He jogged away from our group, towards Bella's truck. I could see her heading in the same direction, coming from the school. I smiled slightly at them, momentarily distracted from my husband.

"Well, c'mon, then. Time's a-wasting," Jasper announced, scooping me up and depositing me into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. I giggled slightly as he went around to the driver's seat, eager to get me home and fulfill my vision. I waved cheerfully to Rose and Emmett as they watched Jasper peel out of the parking spot, coming dangerously close to the car parked across from us.

The ride home was surprisingly short, perhaps because Jazz was driving close to a hundred miles per hour nearly the entire way. I all but encouraged him to go faster, my impatience as great as his. He squealed to a stop in the garage and we were both out of the car and into the house in less than five seconds.

I tossed my books onto the floor in the entrance hallway, heading for the staircase. I could sense Jasper just behind me. I had taken no more than two steps down the upstairs hall before Jasper caught me around the waist, pulling me back into his arms. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck before my mouth found something better to do.

* * *

Esme POV

I jumped slightly as I heard brakes squeal outside. Someone was home, and they were obviously in a hurry. I had just enough time to wonder where the fire was before the door slammed and I just barely heard two sets of feet flying up the stairs. I laughed softly to myself as I heard another door slam upstairs. Apparently someone had gotten antsy while they were all at school. I smiled to myself as I turned another page in my book, waiting for the rest of my brood to arrive home.

A few minutes later I heard another car pull in and two more entered the house. I looked up, hearing these footsteps moving towards the living room rather than to the upstairs. A moment later, Emmett and Rose came into the room. I smiled at them, setting my book aside.

"So, I can assume that was Jasper and Alice that blew in here and up the stairs?" I asked, grinning slightly. Emmett laughed easily, plopping down in his favorite chair.

"You assume correctly," Rosalie confirmed, smirking slightly. "Apparently Alice was attempting to distract Jasper during class, and it all got a bit out of hand. Edward was rather disturbed."

I laughed softly, listening to the two of them joke about what had happened. At the same time, though, I felt a little pang of sympathy for my three children that had the extra powers. Those powers may have proved to be useful many times over, but it didn't make bearing them any easier for their owners.

"So is Edward with Bella, then?" I asked once Emmett had finished laughing at his poor brother for a moment. Rose immediately tensed, her face hardening with the mention of the human girl that she was so jealous of.

"Yes," she answered shortly, turning and abruptly leaving the room. I sighed slightly, regretfully. Emmett shot me an apologetic glance as he followed his volatile mate. I picked my book up again, hoping to distract myself from the sounds issuing from Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

* * *

Edward POV

I cautiously approached my home after reluctantly leaving Bella at her house. I wasn't sure if Alice and Jasper would still be busy, but I wasn't about to go charging in there until I knew whether it was safe or not.

I tentatively opened the door, using my ears to listen rather than my mind. The sounds I would hear with my ears were rather less dangerous to my peace of mind. I couldn't hear any of the sounds that usually accompanied a couple's activities in their room. I took a few small steps into the house, hesitating on whether to close the door right away or not. It was my main escape route, after all.

* * *

Alice POV

I waited impatiently for Edward to take a step into the house. I was keeping my thoughts carefully blank, hoping he wouldn't detect me hiding, waiting for him. I heard the faint sound of his feet stepping into the entryway and made my move.

"Hi Edward!" I chirped, stopping directly next to him. Just like in my vision, he jumped, cursing softly as he turned to glare at me. I beamed at him. "Don't worry, Jasper and I are all done." His shoulders relaxed just slightly as he shut the front door. He started to toe his shoes off.

"Thanks for finishing early, at lea-" He was cut off by a loud groan from upstairs. His face went momentarily blank, then filled with deep disgust as he realized that his situation was much worse off than if it had still been me and Jasper.

I nearly fell over as I burst into laughter, watching Edward nearly rip the front door off its hinges as he made a desperate bid for freedom before he was going to need to immerse his brain in Clorox. From the disgusted yelp that issued from him just before he was out of hearing range, I didn't think he made it.


End file.
